I Give My First Love To You
by hi-lynnie
Summary: Love is like a cherry blossom petal. The gust sweeps the petals in different directions, it might mislead it, guide it or it might even stay to a certain place. Will Sakura's innocent love forever remain hidden? What if that certain cherry blossom captures others' attention? Will she have a change of heart or will it only make her love stronger?SasuXSaku SasoXSaku ItaSaku
1. Hero

**Hello there. This yet another SasuSaku. Surprise, surprise! Well not really... Anyway, this is my second story. I need motivation to continue so reviews, favourites and even the critical judgement bitchy comments are more than welcome. ^_^**

**Anyway, I don't know whether to portray Sasori as the good guy or the bad guy. Let me know what are your thoughts on this first chapter, then I might have some ideas on what to do next. Thank you guys! :D**

_3_

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. 18 years old. Known as the infamous "Hottest Walking Ice Cube". 5'9, basketball player, tennis leader, Kendo captain, part of the swimming team and so forth. Perfect grades, a breed of the perfectionist, not to mention one of the richest clans, the Uchiha, and undoubtly one of the smartest guys in Konoha High. Well toned muscles, tall physique and pale skin that contrast his onyx eyes and his midnight black hair which spikes perfectly in all directions. Fan girls cling, scream and drool to him. Basically he's capable of everything and with just one click of his long delicate yet masculine fingers, he is capable of getting everything he desires. Sasuke Uchiha is one of the most popular, perfect, immaculate prince charmings in Konoha High. What's that got to do with me, you ask? Well, he is also my best friend. My only friend. Despite his perfection, this person is possibly the most arrogant, egoistic, impassive individual I know. I've known him for five years now. I know a lot about him. I can read him like an open book, decipher his hidden emotions by looking him in the eyes, knows his habits and hates. I know him like the palm of my hand. We are the complete opposite of each other. I guess opposites do attract but what if the feeling is not mutual? Yeah, my secret one-sided love only exists in my heart only and will be kept well hidden for eternity. I know I will never cross Sasuke's mind that way. Not that I'm complaining, I'm satisfied with my role. I'm the best friend. I'm contented with just his presence and his company, I don't want to ask for more. Love cause expectations which leads to disappointment and rejection colliding to depression and chaos which damages mental stability and ends with a shattered heart. No matter how hard I convince myself that it will never happen I still can't help but dream. Dream of the future. Of our future. Even though I can fully distinguished the difference between my fantasy and the hurtful truth of reality. I can't help it..._

I'm Sakura Haruno. 17 years old. Love-struck teenager. Average height of 5'2. My pink hair is probably my most striking feature and no it's not artificially dyed, believe it or not nor I have inherited it from my parents, great-grandparents, distant relatives etc. I was informed at a young age that it was a genetic mutation although I was a very healthy child, strong and happily kicking and screaming gasping for my first oxygen forcing it into my lungs when I first came out of this world. I despised the colour pink.I hate the colour of my hair. It caused me pain when I was younger but gradually I ended up liking it. It reminds me of a very special memory. The first time I met him.

_Tears. Sobs. I blinked as rolls of big, crystal tears continue to fall like waterfalls on my cheeks. Hiccups and sobs escaped my plump lips. My vision blurred with hot tears. I could hear mocking and taunting voices. I want them to leave me alone. Everyone is laughing, but why does it feel so wrong? Why am I the only one crying. I hugged my knees, as if it was shielding me from all the sneering laughs and the pointed fingers. _

_"Ugly!" One shouted followed by more vicious laughs. I could feel an invinsible lump in my throat starting to form. It felt very uncomfortable. I don't like this feeling. I want to run. To escape but it was impossible to get away from this. Hell. I was surrounded there's no escape._

_"Say something ugly!" One of them demanded in a loud, deep voice. Irritated by no response, the 12 year old kicked her side. I groaned mentally as my fall impact the ground with a loud thud. I will not give them a sense of satisfaction even though tears continued to fall endlessly. I wish the ground would just swallow me up. I want to disappear and vanish from this world. I want everyone to forget about this pathetic girl who can't even stand up for herself. The voices were unbearable. Each laughs were like painful punches to her. _

_"Forehead girl, you're hair is so ugly. You're better off bald!" More laughs. More sneering. More voices. I want it to stop. I clutched the ground, I could smell blood and earth, mixed, it waas almost sickly. I got beaten up again, the third time this week. It was because of my pink hair accompanied with my apple green eyes. A weird combination, and most girls loathed me for this. I was the new girl. My grades were outstanding and the school decided to accelerate me a grade up. I hated it. I didn't want to. I wasn't showing off like they accused me of. I wasn't being arrogant because I answered correctly in class and achieved the highest grade. I just try but I guess people can interpret actions differently. That's why I'm here. On the ground. Crying and helpless. Like a weakling. So pathetic. I wanted it all to stop. "Stop" I murmured softly almost inaudibly. _

_"Stop." A voice commanded firmly with authority. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls squealed, her high pitched voice ringing in my ears. I forced my head to look up fearfully. In front of me was an unfamiliar figure. His gaze was on me, staring at me intently. Is he going to join them and beat me up? I resigned from my position, shifting uncomfortably. His onyx eyes were fixated on me. Our eyes met. Black meets emerald. It hypnotised me, as I felt like he was reading each hidden thoughts. What felt like a second was like an eternity to me. A cough broke off the contact._

_"Can you please stop staring at Sasuke-kun like that, Forehead Girl?" The blonde girl with blue eyes demanded. She was glaring at me, as if telling me to back off. Before I could reply, she turned around to Sasuke and cling onto him possessively. I turned my gaze away._

_"Get off me, Ino." Sasuke ordered and without a word Ino untangled herself unwillingly. _

_"Eh Sasuke-kun, we were just teaching Forehead Girl a less-" _

_"Why were you beating her up?" He asked stoically. I looked at him trying to analyse his expression. Is he concerned? He couldn't be. I'm just another stranger to him. I bit my lip unconsciously to hid ethe pang of disappointment. _

_"Eh.." Ino stuttered, the gang of girls looked down on the ground shamefully. Sasuke was glaring at them as if accusing them that it's their fault. It was almost as if he cared. A total stranger caring and protecting her? No, it can't be true. I felt that pang of disappointment once again._

_"Leave her alone from now on." He interrupted my thoughts with his cold exterior. Before I could react, he walked towards me and grabbed my wrists. It was forceful but his warmth was quite inviting. His hand touched my wrist. Cold met warm which caused my heart to quicken and skip a beat. Confusion was drawn all over my face. He continued dragging me despite all the envious murmurs and the glaring loos. I never felt so nervous before. All attention was focused on us. I can hear my heartbeat drumming my chest, so loud, every beat was excruciating yet it filled me with thrills. I've never felt like this before . Feeling the blood rushed up to my flushed face, I turned away hoping he won't turn around and look at me. Embarrassed, I looked at the ground again, hoping it would swallow me up as if again. As if reading my thoughts, he turned around and looked at me. I met his gaze. His intent impassive dark orbs bore onto mine. Then the least expected thing happened, his face curved a little smile as his eyes glimmered softly, so welcoming and friendly._

_"Don't worry. I'm here."_


	2. Distractions

Those old, golden days. I smiled to myself reminiscing my treasured memories. He was my first friend. My first love. My eternal infatuation will never come to an end, I decided. He brought the best of me. I wouldn't be here with a permanently plastered goofy grin on my face without Sasuke. I chuckled softly, shifting my hands onto my lap to support my head. The only thing I can do is wait. Wait for him to realise my undying love. This guy is surely dense but then what if he's purposely avoiding my feelings eliminating the threats to our friendship? I let out a loud sigh.

The bright sun is blazing fiercely. It's a bright, sunny day as the gust of wind gently cooled my moist skin. It was quite refreshing. It's already summer term, the start of college. I sighed, unwillingly following a couple of stretches and light jog, preparing myself for a whole hour of aching muscles, non-stop athletics, and competitive teachers. I groaned, already exhausted at the thought of it. The girls are happily chatting, catching up on what they did on the holidays, gossips about new flings and break-ups. I looked envily at the large group of girls, I wish I was part of the crowd. There stood in the middle of the crowd is Yamanaka Ino. The most popular girl in the school, the prettiest and blessed with perfect feminine physiques. I grunted, lucky for some, I thought. As my gaze fell on her chest area. Yep, definitely lucky for some comparing my iron board chest. Her posse followers are chattering like there's no tomorrow, a red-head and the sassiest girl called Karin who is known to have a beauty complex also Ino's best friend/rival, a shy-looking girl with lilac eyes called Hinata, reign as the cutest girl in the campus, a brunnete and high-classed mistress called TenTen, distinguished by everyone as it's family's large corporation is known internationally, and a blonde girl with messy updo who is known to be the loudest and most confident, Temari. Compared to these girls, I look horse-shit. I can't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Skinny, a figure that could be mistaken as a 13 year old boy, oddly colour hair like something out of an anime, and bright emerald eyes defines "freak". Feeling like a poor excuse for a woman, I distracted myself with a couple more stretches. Giggles, loud secrets and squels are continuously heard catching the guys attention on the other side of the school's extensive field. I lingered my gaze onto Sasuke. He was surrounded by a couple of guys. He seems irritated as he caught my gaze. A blush crept on my hot cheeks but I didn't dare look away, holding on to that connection shamelessly.

Panicking on what to do next, I gave him my best smile. He nodded recognising my presence.

"Watch out Sakura!" a hurried voice screamed and broke the contact. I quickly looked to the direction of the voice without initiative. Then without, warning hard force impact my face. A split second of confusion, then I was on the ground. Everything was spinning, a crowd of faces stared at me worriedly. Mocking voices and obnoxious giggles is all I could hear. I was feeling so light-headed and without noticing my eyes were drooping falling into deep slumber. I could still hear the worried voices.

"Sakura?" a soft whisper is heard.


	3. Surprises

_**Guys, this only took me like half an hour to write because it is very late but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do some updates! I'm so sorry, I will update as soon as possible, it's been hectic with school and exam and stuff . I officially don't have a life. Sigh~**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Any ideas, feel free to message me or leave a comment. Is there any pairings you want me to include? If so, review or message me! Don't worry, I don't bite ;) 3**_

Eye-lids starts to open encountering the room's brightness. The room is fairly small and plain. The walls are painted white reflecting the afternoon sun ray's inside the small space. It's too bright for my liking, I thought. I looked around the room, examining every detail. It's not very spacious, three beds divided by white curtains, stools beside each beds and a cupboard aligned to the opposite side of the room. My bed is at the far right corner near the window.

It was fairly quiet yet oddly comfortable as I shifted my position to my right side to face the elegant view of the cherry blossom tree. The double glazed half opened window gave a slight cool breeze as it planted small kisses on my moist porcelain skin as the slightly faint scent of cherry blossoms lingered the room. It was almost refreshing, the slight inaudible noise of the students chattering and shouting occupied the room. They're probably doing outdoors physical fitness. The thought of missing my _"favourite" _lesson cheered me up a little. The half-smiled quickly disappeared as I remember the reason why I ended up here in the nurse's office.

"Ugh so humiliating..." I whispered, smacking my forehead for my stupidity. I shifted my gaze to the exquisite view of fallen cherry blossom petals as the gentle gust swept it. The subtle beauty of it never cease to amaze me. I watched as the petals danced its way with the wind. It's beautiful, as the wind carries the cherry blossom petal, never leaving its side, always staying, almost protecting, guiding its path wherever it goes.

The last thing I can remember was a mixture of laughter and concerned voices. I should stop day dreaming in broad daylight. It always lead to embarrassing consequences. I gave a loud sigh. I wonder if Sasuke saw all that commotion? I certainly hope not. My eyebrows furrowed thinking who was kind enough to carry me all the way to the nurses's office? I don't have any friends to rely on... Well except Sasuke, but I'm almost pretty sure it wasn't him who carried me all the way here, to the other side of the campus. Maybe, it was Asuma or Gai Sensei. Yes, it certainly wasn't Sasuke. I can never imagine him trying to show affection towards anyone especially a girl. I mean, we've been friends since forever, he was caring and sweet when we were little but as they say nothing stays permanent. That all changed, I don't really know what the reason was, but he rarely shows his emotions, let alone smile. He will never do that kind of gesture anymore, after all, it will only ruin his reputation, I thought bitterly. I should really think like a realist, a geeky, labelled-freak like me being friends, no scratch that, being _best _friends with Sasuke is odd.

I wonder why he still acknowledges my existence? There's a big gap in our social status and it is definitely out of reach. Do I mean anything to him anymore? These thoughts continue to bother me. Until to the point when I can feel the prickly sensation in my eyes. Here we go again. The tears threatened to fall, but were interrupted after hearing footsteps. I closed my eyes trying to prevent the tears from escaping. I can't risk anyone seeing me crying. Besides "Forehead Girl" and "Bilboard Brow", I was always labelled as a cry baby when I was little. I hated that nickname more than anything but I can't exactly help it, whenever someone upsets me there's always this burning tingle in my throat, like a big lump of emotions stuck and there's no way of getting rid of it. The only option is to cry. Out loud. To get rid of that nasty feeling. I closed my eyes firmly, trying so hard to erase the thoughts in my head.

"Sakura?"

It was Sasuke. What's he doing here? I wondered. I decided to continue fake sleeping. If I open my eyes, tears will fall.

No response.

After a minute or so, I expected to hear his foot-steps towards the door cue leaving but there was nothing. Instead, silence greeted both of us. I could feel his stare on me. Did I have something on my face? Unconsciously, I began to panic. Why is he still here? Has he seen through my act? Is he expecting me to open my eyes right now? What do I do? Panic overwhelmed me but instead of doing anything, I laid there, still. After a long momentum pause, I heard his footsteps, not heading towards the door but towards me. I suddenly felt the urge to wake up and just yell "Surprise! Trick ya!" an give a cheesy grin and expecting a horrified face from him but I was too nervous to even move. The sound of his footsteps stopped. Another long pause.

Another minute of silence and I felt a presence falling towards me. His peppermint scent with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon, this unique combination is onviously Sasuke Uchiha. The closeness proximate of his face, burned my face with his warm breathe almost too close to my cheeks. Almost touching but hesitantly trying to avoid contact. Even though my eyes are tightly shut, I could feel him staring at me, as if commanding me to open my eyes this instant but I didn't have the will power to do so. What is Sasuke doing? Is there something on my face, that he feels the need to closely examine it? I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I tried my hardest to hide that evil blush that always creep on my already rosy cheeks from the heat of his warm breath, whenever he gives me one of his oh-so-sexy-famous-Uchiha-trademark stares. Then something unexpected happen. His lips slowly darted towards my forehead. The feeling of his warm lips against my cool forehead felt so heavenly, nothing could compare with this feeling even being electrified with thousands of volts, or can't even compare to thousands of butterflies lurching in my tummy all at once, or even that feeling when you open the results envelope finding out that you have beaten more than 500 students in the final examinations and topped number one five times in a row nationally. Nothing could compare to that feeling. That feeling when Sasuke Uchiha planted a kiss on your forehead. And after a few seconds of blissful heaven. His footsteps were heard and gradually faded yet again. Is this a dream? Or maybe it's an illusion cause by a mild concussion in the head after that impact of the ball? Even if it is, please let me stay like this forever. I don't want to forget this feeling. I don't mind not waking up.


End file.
